


11 Years.

by Shadow18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow18/pseuds/Shadow18
Summary: After 11 years how could you keep thinking in someone?





	1. 11 Years.

**Author's Note:**

> The Irrepressibles - In this shirt.

 

11 years. 11 years has passed since the last time they saw each other.

“Alex” Kyle says, while they're preparing dinner for the night. “Alex” he repeated.  
“Huh” Ali says, snapping out. “Sorry, I was thinking”.  
“I could tell” Kyle says, “Alex, it was just a fight, come on, Jason can't stay mad at you for so long, and you know it, he loves you girl” he says with a smirk and turn to check the oven.  
Ali and her boyfriend have been dating 1 year ago, and yesterday they had a fight, a pretty bad fight.

 

* * *

  
“ _You're perfect” Jason says while kissing her neck, entering her all the way._  
_“So good.” Ali moan._  
_“Your everything to me, I love you” he took a moment to stare and enjoy the moment, stroking Ali's hair gently and smiling at the small droplets of sweat that had appeared in her hairline and neck._  
_Ali smile “Me too” she says, pulling him for a kiss. They've been drinking in a friend's party and one thing lead to another, Jason was tipsy but Ali was drunk. and even though she know she is with Jason the liquor was making it hard not to think about her._  
_Jason start to push inside again, feeling Ali clench around his dick, he grunts._  
_“Baby…”he moan._  
_“Ashlyn….”Ali moans, it took her less than a second to notice, she opens her eyes and the look in Jason's face makes her want to throw up._  
_“Ashlyn?” Jason sits up, and Ali does the same covering herself with the sheets. “Are you fucking kidding me Ali?” He snaps angry._  
_“Jason…I….” She tries to says but no words come out, suddenly feeling sober._  
_“No Ali this isn't the first time, this shouldn't happen Ali, I thought you loved me” He says more heartbroken than angry._  
_“I do!” She says a little more loud than she wanted._  
_“Well It doesn’t looks like” he says taking his things from the floor and heading to the door._  
_“Please don't leave” Ali says through tears._  
_Jason just stare at her for a few seconds “I'll call you later Al” he says before disappearing._  
_“I'm so so sorry” she says more to herself than to him and maybe more to Ashlyn but she knows that she will never stop thinking about how things ended between them, she was the love of her life, her everything, dating Jason was a distraction that apparently doesn't work anymore, at the beginning of the relationship it was a good distraction, dates, someone who she can talks with, and after few months she started to have feeling for him, not to deep but enough for one I-love-you, but not enough for anything as passionate compared with Ashlyn and now it only makes her think more about her, yeah….. after 11 years, crazy right?._

* * *

  
“Yeah he does” she says a little sadly, and apparently Kyle notice.  
“Alex, what's wrong?” He walks over her and hugs her.  
“Nothing…I-I just….”she manage to say between tears, Kyle stays silent he knows his little sister, so he waits until she feels ready to talk.  
“Yesterday” she takes a deep breathe “Yesterday were 11 years Kyle” she says crying.  
“Alex…”he whisper clutching her more. “Listen to me okay?” She push her so he can look at her. “It wasn't your fault” he tells her “You didn't have another option okay?, you didn't” he pulls her again for a hug. “You didn't” he repeated.  
“I miss her so much” she cries harder.  
“So you're sad because of that huh? He asks.  
Ali just nods in his chest. “But I do feel bad about the fight with Jason, I mean, who else calls her boyfriend the name of one of your ex’s, one that you haven't seen in 11 years may I add” she says angry “He's sweet and nice and handsome bu-“ she tries to say but Kyle cuts her.  
“But he's not Ashlyn” He smile sadly.  
“But he's not Ashlyn” she confirms heartbroken.“Will you finish dinner while I take a shower? She asks in a whisper.  
“Of course, go get cleaned up, you smell” he says pushing her gently.  
Ali giggle and turns around and leave.  
“I wish I could have protected you both more” he whispers to himself, feeling a few tears on his cheeks.

* * *

 

“So where are we going today?” Chris says.  
“I don't know dude, you want to go again to Jimmy’s? Or you want something else?” Ashlyn says, right now they're at the beach after a few hours surfing.  
“Not Jimmy’s, I haven't recovered from yesterday man, I hate you” he says pushing her gently and laughing.  
“Hey that was your faul, the only thing I did was take you there” she laughs.  
“Well, let's go catch a few more waves before we go back to help grandma with dinner alright? He says patting her back.  
“Go, I'll catch you in a bit” she says staring at the ocean.  
“Alright” he stands up, takes his board and look down at her “Hey” he says and she looks up. “It's great to have you back” both smile and Chris turn around and leave to take the last waves of the day.  
No, no it isn't she thinks. “11 years” she whisper.

* * *

After dinner they sit in the couch to watch some TV when her phone starts ringing.  
Jason.  
She picks up. “Hello?” She says a bit nervous, Kyle looks at her.  
“Al?” He says “hey, could you meet me outside in 5? I want to talk to you” he says coldly.  
“Yeah sure, alright bye” she stands up and hung up the phone.”I'll go talk to Jason, he says he'll be here in 5” she says to Kyle who is looking at her concerned.  
“You sure you're alright? He says standing up.  
“Yeah yeah, I need to fix this” she says taking a deep breath.  
“Okay, be careful”he hugs her and sits down to watch TV again.  
6 minutes later Jason and Ali are sitting on the steps of the house in an uncomfortable silence.  
Jason is the one who breaks the ice but the question just makes Ali want to run away.  
“Do you love me?” He asks, turning to look at her.  
“Jason I..” She tries but Jason cuts her.  
“Listen I’ve been patient with you, because I love you and because I like to take care of you, but listen if you don't love me and you don't feel like this is going to work I don't know what we're going to do, we've been dating a year Al” he says “A year and I still feel that you aren't in this as much as I am, stop lying to me” he stands up angry.  
“I screwed it okay?” She stand up too, matching his tone. “But yesterday was a hard day for me and you know it” she says.  
“Yes of course I knew, that's why I took you out, to make you forget about that” he says with a few tears. “Apparently it didn't work” he says defeated.  
“I'm sorry” she says walking in front of him hugging him “It won't happen again, okay?”.  
“What do you want Ali?” He asks running his hand through her hair.  
She never answers she crush their lips together, she really don't know what she wants from him.

* * *

 

“I'm so happy you're back honey” grandma Harris says while placing the clean dishes in the cabinet.  
“Yeah, me too” she lie “Happy to see my favourite person” she says walking to hug her.  
“So..sweetheart” she starts “When are you going back to DC” she asks looking at her.  
“Uh maybe..maybe in a few weeks” she says a bit sadly “Gram please don't think about that” she says with a sad smile “I want to spend my time here with the best woman in the world and be happy without thinking about the chances to go back out there okay?” She says hugging her again.  
“I know peanut” she says sadly “I just…I almost lost you” she says “Please don't go back, I'm begging you Ashlyn, don't go back” Ashlyn pulls away from her and sees tears streaming down her face.  
“Gram” she starts “We don't know yet okay, and hey look” she say pointing to herself “I'm still here, I will never leave you Gram” she says with a dimple grin.  
“You don't know that peanut but You're right” she says cleaning her tears with her hand “Let's enjoy our time together” she smile hugging her one more time before turning around to prepare some popcorn.  
“If you only knew that I don't want to go back either” she whispers. She actually doesn't matter if she goes back to Iraq or Serbia, or wherever they send her. No no, she doesn't want to go back to DC, but her grandma doesn't know that. She has been in the army 10 years now, sometimes her tours weren't as rough as others, but her last tour was the worst, being in the army wasn't easy and much less when she started so young, she was only 19, a year after Ali Krieger broke her heart in the worst way anyone can imagine, just to make it worst her parents disappeared, her grandmother took care of her and Chris, they needed money and while Chris was working with some friends the Money wasn't enough, so she took the risk and applied for the army, before that she was someone else, no one recognised her, she needed a change that's why she applied she will never forget one time when she showed up at her grandmother’s house in the worst condition.

* * *

  
  
_She entered the house bumping the furniture when she hears someone “shit” she says._  
_“What the fuck?” Chris says “Where were you Ashlyn? He says angry._  
_She was staring at him emotionless._  
_“Where THE FUCK WHERE WERE YOU?” He shouts making grandma Harris heard and walks into the room._  
_“Chris?” She says without seeing Ashlyn yet “What's wro-“ there's when she sees her._  
_“Ashlyn?” She says sadly “Wha-…what happened Peanut” tears running down her cheeks._  
_Ashlyn was a mess, her shirt was covered in blood, her hands too, blood in her upper lip and nose, her eyes bloodshot, emotionless. “Go back to bed Grandma” that's the only thing she says._  
_“What happened Ashlyn?” She repeated running to her side and rooming her body with her hands checking for more injuries, when she notice something in her nose besides blood. Cocaine._  
_She covered her mouth with her hands and starts to cry harder, Chris crushed her in a bear hug and looks at Ashlyn._  
_“Who the fuck are you?” The way he said it, the way he was hugging her grandma, the way grandma was crying and praying, she knew in that moment that she screwed it badly._

* * *

 

3 weeks had passed since the fight and things were good, things felt normal again, hanging out with him, laughing, kissing, sleeping with him, everything was fine again.  
“So”he starts “ I want to take you on a date” she saying looking at her her. They're at Jason's apartment watching a movie, she is pressed into his front and he has his arms around her middle.  
“Oh really?” She says turning around and sits on his stomach. “And where are you taking me sir?” She says with a smirk.  
“That's for me to know and for you to find out Lady” he says and pulls her for a kiss, after a few minutes they pull apart and he says “Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 8” he smiles and kiss her again.  
“Alright Romeo” she says between kisses.  
“Yes!” He screams a little bit more louder than he wanted to.  
“You're an ass” she laughs.  
“But you love me” he says, waiting for a confirmation.  
She doesn't answer she just smiles at him and go back to the previous position.  
He notice but decide not to push her, things have been great between them screwing up things with Alexandra Krieger weren't in his plans.

* * *

 

“I’ll miss you peanut” grandma says hugging her goodbye. “Take care okay? Any news let us know” she says with a sad smile.  
“Yes Grandma, don't worry” she says hugging her once more “I'll be here soon, give Chris a hug from me, and tell him I love him okay? Bye Grams” she says before hopping in her black jeep.  
“Drive safe peanut” she says one last time.  
In the freeway a lot of things are running through her mind she'll be back in DC.  
“Keep it together Harris” she says to herself “You'll go to the office, fix everything, hopefully not going back so grandma can be calm and you'll go back to Florida settle down there with 20 fucking dogs for the rest of my fucking life” she says angry, she takes a deep breathe and turns on the radio, changing the stations when a comedy station pops out, hopefully this will take her mind out of the only person that her fantasies, mind, soul and heart belonged to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Scientist - Coldplay

“Hey Gorgeous” Jason greets Ali when she opens the door.  
“Hey” she says with a shy smile. “So? How do I look?” She asks him, making a cute pose. She was wearing a nice white dress, not too fancy it was beautiful.  
He laughs and answer. “You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen” he smile and pulls her for a kiss. “Ready to go?” He asks, taking her hand.  
“Yeah sure” she answers with a smile.  
In the car Ali can't stop thinking where they're going. “Jason please tell me where are we going” she pouts.  
“Nope princess” he says, suddenly realising what he said. “I'm sorry it just slipped” turning to look at her.  
“Yeah it's okay” she says with a sad smile.  
The first time Jason called her princess she cried, like there was no tomorrow, that was the night when she told him everything that happened between her and Ashlyn, so nope, Jason never calls her Princess or Alex, not because he doesn't want to but because Ali asked him not to, the first time Jason called her Alex it wasn't pretty.

* * *

 

“ _Alex” he says “Baby look, there's those snacks you like so much” he says with a happy grin._  
_They've been dating 3 months now and not long ago Jason was calling her “Alex” a lot and she wasn't liking it. Things like “Alex, let's go to the movies” or “Alex baby, can you give me the ketchup” she hated it, she just let her family call her that, and well, Ashlyn._  
_“Yeah, I don't want them right no” she says a bit angry._  
_“Ale-“ he tries but he’s cut by a angry Ali._  
_“Can you please stop?” She says, anger notable in her eyes._  
_“Stop what Alex?” He says a bit confused._  
_“Calling me Alex, just my family calls me Alex” she explains. “ I'm sorry okay it's just that it doesn't feel right when you say it, please?” She says more gently now, realising she shouldn't be mad about this“ It's a family thing, you see? She lies._  
_The look of hurt in his face almost makes her want to tell him that never mind but no. No, it was true…it doesn't feel right._  
_“Yeah it's okay, I get it Al” he says with a sad smile._

* * *

  
“Dudeeeeee, it's so good to see you!” Megan says when she sees Ashlyn enter the restaurant.  
“Hey Pin-head” she laughs at her crazy friend “It's good to see you too, I've missed you” she hugs her “7 years since the last time we saw each other huh? She says with a sad smile.  
“Yep, God, I've really missed you, but hey I have a surprise for you” she winks at Ashlyn who just stares at her with joy.  
“Gimme Gimme” she says and Megan laughs.  
Megan lead Ashlyn to their table, when she sees her friends there she couldn't help it.  
“Holy fucking shit” she says covering her mouth, a few people turn around with disapproving stare “Sorry sorry” she says, when she turns around to see her 3 friends laughing, 7 years since she have seen Alex, Kelley and Tobin.  
“Well hey to you too” Alex says, the 5 of them went to the same high school when they were younger.  
“Oh my god, guys!” She says. “I can't believe this, you all are here” she smile.  
“Well believe it dude, it's good you have you back home Soldier” Tobin winks at her.  
“Could you please stop staring at us and hug us?” Kelley says with a few tears in her eyes.  
Ashlyn run next to her to wrap her arm as around Kelley “I missed you so much guys”.  
After all the hugs and tears, they sit down to order.

* * *

 

  
“Oh! The Italian!” Ali says surprise when they're pulling over her favourite restaurant.  
“Yes baby, let's go” he says hooping out of the car to open her door.  
“Thank you” she says with a smile taking his hand.  
They enter the Restaurant without seeing the only person she haven't seen in 11 years.

* * *

  
“Okay so, Truth or Dare Ash?” Kelley asks, they're playing a little game after their delicious Italian meal.  
“Truth” she says with a devilish grin.  
Everyone laughs at her, because they know how she can get when you dare her to do something.  
“Alright” Kelley says, she thinks for a second. “Okay, this one’s easy for you” she says looking at her “When was the last time you slept with someone, and if you say yesterday I swear I'll act surprised” Kelley says making all the table erupt in laugher.  
“Seriously Kel?” She says laughing. She is indeed a heartbreaker, this gorgeous blonde, tattooed woman can get the straightest girl in bed if she wanted.  
“Come on tell us Romeo” Tobin says.  
She thinks for a second realising it's been a while now, ands she's actually not so eager to try to get laid, it's not her thing anymore, now sex it's just that, sex. Not making love, no no, just sex.  
“Maybe 5 or 6 months maybe” she says laughing.  
“She's joking right? Kelley says now really surprised “You're Ashlyn Harris dude come on” she says, making the table laugh again.  
“It's true, dude” she says.  
“Alright then Loser” Tobin says making her laugh.  
“Guys I'll go to the bathroom, keep playing” Ashlyn says when she stands up to go to the bathroom.

__

* * *

 

They eat and make small conversation, it's nice having dinner like this enjoying good company. They finish their meal, he paid and when they're walking outside Jason speaks.  
“Babe let me go to the bathroom, My bladder it's going to explode” he says with a laugh.  
She laugh at his exaggeration “I'll go too I want to wash my hands” they both headed to the bathroom.

* * *

 

Ali is fast when she wash her hands so now she's a few feet away not facing the bathroom waiting for Jason to come out.

* * *

 

  
When Ashlyn heads out of the bathroom she didn't see a guy, making them bump. Her keys flew into the floor.  
“I'm sorry” she says with an apologetic smile.  
“It's okay don't worry” the guy says with a smile, turns around and leaves.  
She bent down to pick up her keys.

* * *

 

  
“Waiting for someone gorgeous?” Jason asks Ali from behind, who laughs softly.

* * *

  
And she hears her. That laugh. And everything come back to her memory just like that, with the simple but beautiful sound of her laugh.

* * *

  
_12 years ago…._

_Ashlyn swears to god that she heard the most beautiful laugh in here, so she doesn’t think twice to turn around and see the most beautiful girl..ever, who apparently notice how the blonde was staring at her._  
  
_“Dude?” Tobin says. “Dude, are you okay?” She says again._  
_“Wha-What?, yeah yeah, I'm fine” Ashlyn says unable to keep her eyes away from the gorgeous Burnett._  
_The Party continued, both girls keep throwing few glances at each other, it was after 2:00 a.m. When Ashlyn took the courage to talk to her._  
_“Hey” she says behind her, more nervous than she though, she wasn't a nervous person, this is so weird, she thought._  
_The girl turns around with a small smile “Hey” she says._  
_Both girls just stare at each other for a few seconds when Ali laughs._  
_“What?” Ashlyn asks._  
_“Nothing, this is super weird” she says “A good weird though” she winks._  
_Ashlyn laughs softly her cheeks turning red. You never blush, what the fuck Harris, she thinks._  
_“My name is Ashlyn” she says extending out her hand for her._  
_“Ali” she says with a big smile, taking her hand._  
_“So Ali, let me guess” she starts, sitting next to her.”You're new, aren't you?, because if you aren't then I'm blind for not noticing the most beautiful girl in school” she flirts, making Ali's cheeks turning red as a tomato._  
_“Yes, I'm new, nice to meet you” she smile._  
_“The pleasure is mine” she flirts again._  
_They stare at each other again, smiling feeling like there's no one else in this room but them._  
_It's 4:00 a.m. And both girls were having the time of their lifes, they've drinking a bit, they were underage but they're definitely tipsy, few songs, dancing, stories about Ali's old school, stories about stupid things Ashlyn did, they both were comfortable, laugher was their friend that night._  
_“You have a beautiful laugh you know that?” Ashlyn asks, taking a stray of her hair behind her ear, Ashlyn and Ali were walking down the street to Ali's house that was a few blocks from the party, when they arrived Ashlyn just could contain herself._  
_“Thanks” Ali says turning red, for the probably hundred time tonight._  
_“It was my pleasure” Ashlyn says, leaning to kiss her cheek. Ali closed her eyes at the contact._  
_“I'll see you Monday at school” she says walking backwards looking at Ali both girls with smiles._  
_“Right, if you don't die from the fall you may have if you keep walking backwards Stud” she says with wink._  
_“Oh don't worry, remember? I'm super talented, I can do a lot of things, like walking backwards and not falling” she says making a superman pose, electing another laugh from the other girl._  
_She really has the most beautiful laugh in the world, Ashlyn thinks._

* * *

__  
She’s still in shock, it can't be, it can't be her…she thinks.  
Ali turns around to face Jason when blonde hair steals her attention.  
“Ashlyn?” She asks surprised. Also in shock.  
Ashlyn turns around at the sound of her name and when she sees who's calling her before she could think, she's running down the street, more scared than before….11 years ago.  
“Ashlyn!” Ali screams outside of the restaurant tears down her face.  
And once again She was gone, Ashlyn was gone.


	3. The Risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Found Me - the Fray

Ali stood there her tears running down her cheeks.

“Ashlyn” she breathes out.

“Ali” she hears Jason call her “Ali, let’s go” he says a bit sadly.

“No” she whisper, still staring at the direction Ashlyn ran away.

“What?” Jason says in shock.

“I said no” she says turning her head to look at him. “Leave me alone please” she cries.

“Al-“he tries but Ali cuts him.

“I said leave me alone!” she shouts, she regretted in the moment his expression changed.

“Ja-“but Jason speaks.

“Alright Ali, Bye” he says more angry now “I’m done” he says coldly, turning around and leaving.

“Me too” she whispers to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

After their break up, she cried nearly every night, at least 4 months, get drunk in every chance she got, and find chicks just to fuck them a few times and leave them, and after she joined the army she started to give up on love, she realize that find someone else was maybe impossible, she learned how to control her panic attacks, her depression and feelings. After controlled her panic attack Ali had given to her she went back to her house, when she arrives her friends are there.

“Dude what the fuck?” Tobin says, worried. Alex and Kelly looking at her

“Ash” Alex starts. “What’s wrong?” She says hugging her.

“Nothing guys I’m fine” She lie. “I just needed to go, sorry I didn’t tell you” she says. Megan just stares at her.

“Don’t lie” she says.

“I’m not” she lies again. “I’m sorry for worrying you guys” She says.

They decide not to push her but they definitely know she’s lying, they stay there a few more minutes talking, until it’s time to leave.

“Alright we have to go, it was nice to see you” Kelley says “And please don’t disappear” she winks.

“I won’t” Ashlyn says with a smile, she walks them out of the door kiss them goodbye and waves at them before closing the door.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ali enters the house Kyle runs to her side.

“Alex?” he starts. “What happened?” he hugs her. Ali was a mess, she clearly was crying a few hours, eyes bloodshot, emotionless. “Please tell me what happened” he asks again, clutching her more to his chest.

“She’s here” she barely whispers making it hard for Kyle to hear.

“What?” he asks again.

“She’s here Kyle” she says “Ashlyn’s here” She says and more tears drop down her face.

“Shit” he say “Are-Are you sure?” he asks feeling his heart beats faster.

“Yes Kyle she’s here, I saw her when we were leaving the restaurant” She cries.

“Alex…” he says, really not knowing what to do, once again clutching her sister as strong and gentle as he can.

 

 

* * *

 

The last time he hugged her this way, was when they were walking down the street, a year and a half after their break up, when a few soldiers passed by in front of them, they were probably heading to a mission or something he thought, when he saw Ashlyn climbing one of the buses, Ali was staring at the floor when she feels Kyle nudging her with his elbow to look up, when she looks up at him following his gaze, she breaks. Ashlyn in a Military uniform her face emotionless, climbing a bus. When the bus starts to drive off, she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ashlyn” she whispers, both siblings in shock “ASHLYN!” she screams now. Running after the bus, tears running down her cheeks, Ashlyn never heard her, the bus drives off and Ali was on the sidewalk crying as hard as she ever cried before. Kyle wrapped her clutching her against his chest.

“I’m sorry Alex” he’s crying now too. “I’m so sorry” he says. Ali just stays there unable to move. She just saw how the love of her life was despairing, she had been seeing her, when Ashlyn was in her front yard or walking down the street, she would pass by just to look at her, Ashlyn never saw her, she always did it because she couldn’t bear herself not to see her, She couldn’t believe Ashlyn was leaving, it was more shocking how she was leaving. All the time after their break up she always thought that maybe in a few years Ashlyn would forgive her and understand the reasons why she broke up with her and she would be old enough to leave her house, away from her dad and his threatens, run away with Ashlyn getting married, have a family with her, but now everything what she dreamed of was despairing.

 

* * *

 

 

Few days passed Ali never attempted to make things right with Jason, she was exhausted, in bed all day, unable to get out of the house. After seeing Ashlyn, she felt heavier with each day passed.

“Alex” Kyle says from her bedroom door “Let’s go out tonight, let’s go have some fun with the girls and me of course you can’t have fun without me let’s be real” he says sassily making Ali laugh, she turns around to look at him for a few seconds.

“Okay” she confirms.

“Really?” he asks surprised. “I mean, yeah! Awesome! We’re leaving at 9 okay?” he says with a happy grin.

“Okay ass, I’ll be ready” she laughs. Kyle turns around and leave. She thinks it’s a good idea to hang out with her friends, get drunk, forget about Jason and Ashlyn…yeah right Forget about Ashlyn, who is she kidding right?

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey me and the girls want to go to the club, want to come?” Pinoe says through the phone.

She thinks for a second “Sorry guys I need to fix a few things tonight” She lies, once again to one of her oldest friends, she can’t bring herself to see Ali again, she just came here for work, which by the way they will be no work for her until next year, that was good news for her and her family. She prefers stay inside of her apartment alone watching a stupid show on TV...

“Yeah well, if you want to go, you know where we’ll be” Pinoe says “Bye dude I love youuuuu” she scream.

“Alright Pin-Head love you too” she says laughing before hanging up.

She turns the TV on changing the channels when a movie pops out, she headed to the fridge to grab a beer so she can watch the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex let’s go!” Kyle screams from the leaving room. “We’re late” he says watching his wrist watch.

“I’m coming!” Ali says walking to the leaving room. “I’m so ready” she smirks.

“Woah! Who are you?” he says looking at her sister, wearing a tight black dress, showing her toned body. “Who are you? And what did you do with my Baby sister?” He says with a smirk.

“Too much?” she asks, biting her lower lip.

“Nah, it’s perfect, you look beautiful Alex” he says with a warm smile caressing her hair.

“Thank you” she says with a smile hugging him. “Let’s get going” she says.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh I love this song” Alex says through the crowd, pulling Kelley to the dance floor.

“You love every song they play” She laughs at Alex.

“Yep, but you can’t bla-“ she tries to say but a certain Burnette steals her attention.

“What was that?” Kelley says following her gaze. “Is that…”

“Ali” Alex says. Ali has been in the club a few hours now, enjoying herself with Kyle and a few girls from college.

Alex takes Kelley by her shoulders and says. “We never saw her, okay?” she says.

“Yeah yeah” Kelley says surprised, they kept dancing, almost immediately forgetting about the cheating Burnette.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is so niceeeee” Ali says, a little bit tipsy.

“Okay Tiger take it easy” Kyle says laughing at his sister.

“I’m okay, relax. I’m having fun that’s what you wanted right?” She asks. It was 2:00 a.m. it was now just the two of them, thankfully Jason was totally forgotten, but a certain Blonde was taking full control of her thoughts.

“Yeah yeah” He says rolling his eyes. They stay dancing few more minutes until Ali speaks.

“You know?” She starts “If I see her again I’ll chase after her and kiss her” she says with a confident smile.

Kyle just stares at her.

“That will fix everything” She says. Yeah, she was drunk. That wouldn0t fix anything.

“Okay tiger, not need to do that” He chuckles. “It’s late lets go home Alex” he says pulling her to the front door.

Ali pouts but obliges getting on the passenger’s seat.

 

* * *

 

“Fuck” she says. “I need to get more beers” she looks up to see the clock that is hanging on her wall.

“There must be a place open or something” she says grabbing her keys and heading to the nearest store.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god! You know what I want?” Ali says with a big smile, staring at the road.

“What’s that Al?” he says laughing at how cute his baby sister acts drunk.

“Gummies” She says happily.

“Alright I’ll buy them tomorrow for you” he chuckles.

“Noooo, I want them noooow Kyle” She pouts. She is a 5 year old, Oh my god, he thinks.

“Its 2 am Al” He whines.

“Pleaseeeee Ky” She says with her best puppy eyes.

“I hate you” he says rolling his eyes. He would never be able to deny something to her.

“No you don’t” she says with a big grin.

 

* * *

 

 

“Beers, Beers” she says looking through the fridges in the store. “Beers!” She says when she spots them, taking a six-pack.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aright, stay here, I’ll go fast” Kyle says unbuckling his seatbelt.

“No, I’ll go for them you don’t my favorites” she whines.

“Al no, you’re drunk, come on, let me go for your gummies” he insists.

“I’m not a Baby Kyle, besides I’m fine, I’m just tipsy I swear” she says with straight face.

“Okay your majesty” he says making Ali laugh and getting out of  the car and enter the store.

 

* * *

 

 

She picks up, a few candies and she’s now looking for some chips.

“This should be easy” She laughs at herself, trying to decide which chips she want to take.

 

* * *

 

 

“Drinks, Food” she says looking at the signs. “Snacks!” she says, when she walks into the snack aisle her hearts stops, suddenly feeling sober.

She’s there 3 feet away holding a six-pack with her left hand, with her other hand holding a few candies and apparently looking for something.

“Ash?” She says.

Ashlyn turns around making the beers hit the floor.

They stay there staring at each other what it feels like hours.

“Ali” Ashlyn says in shock.

They’re both in shock, they can’t form words, or move, and they’re just there staring at each other until Ali breaks the ice.

“It’s been so long” she says with a sad smile.

Ashlyn just stares at her. “11 years” she whisper.

“Yeah” Ali says “So um….” She clears her throat “Ho-How have you been?” She asks.

“Good, can’t complain” she answers shortly. They haven’t moved, they’re standing like rocks.

“That’s good” She smile.

Ashlyn’s knees go weak at her smile, She gain her composure and turns her head to the chips again.

“Yeah, I have to go Ali, Bye” she says in a hurry turning around to leave.

“Wait, Ashlyn” Ali says, taking a step forward.

Ashlyn just freezes.

“I….” she tries to speak but being here with her makes it impossible. “I…-It was nice to see you” she says.

Ashlyn nods.

“Maybe…Maybe we can catch up some other time” she asks with a hopeful smile.

Ashlyn’s breathe stops.

Ali not taking her eyes off her back. Please, say yes, she thinks.

Ashlyn just nod.

“Can you please look at me” Ali asks her voice breaking.

Ashlyn turns around looking at her emotionless.

“So, is that a yes?” she asks in a small voice that Ashlyn barely hears her.

She doesn’t answer, she can’t answer.

“We owe it to eac-“she tries to say but she’s cut by a very angry Ashlyn.

“We?” she asks “WE owe it to each other? Are you crazy or something?” She asks. “I don’t owe you nothing Ali, nothing. “She says turning around and leaving.

Ali’s crying now “Ash” she breathes out.

No, I’m not letting her go, not again. She thinks.

“ASHLYN” she screams to her making Ashlyn turn around.  

They once again stare at each other for a few minutes, Ashlyn’s face emotionless.

Ali walks slowly and she takes the biggest risk in her life, a risk that she should have took long time ago, she throws her arms around her neck. Ashlyn’s body tighten, but she doesn’t pull away, she stays there clutching the chips on her left hand, her right hand in a fist.

“Let go of me” Ashlyn whisper, she doesn’t dare to touch her.

Ali shook her head. “We need to talk, I need to make it right, please” she begs.

“No” she says.

“Ashlyn please” Ali says clutching her tighter.

“NO!” she says loudly extracting herself from her embrace missing it instantly. “What do you want Ali? She asks. “What the fuck you want for all of this!!” she says loudly. Thank god no one’s in the store just the Cashier.

“I owe it to you!” Ali says matching her tone, her eyes filled with tears.

“I don’t care” she says.

“Well, I do” Ali says. “And I need to talk to you, you need to kno-“she stops taking a few deep breathes to compose herself. “You need to know why I did it” she says heartbroken.

“I already told you, I don’t care” she says. “Besides I really don’t know why we should talk, I’m really done with lies, and I don’t need another one from you” she says coldly.

“Don’t say that” she says.

Ashlyn just stares at her. “Bye Ali” she says and turns around to leave.

“You’re a coward Ashlyn!” she shouts. Ashlyn ignores her “You’re a coward, you still love me, I can see it in your eyes!, you want me as much as you wanted me 11 yea-“ she tries but once again tonight she’s being cut.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME ALEX?” she screams, her face red in anger.

“YOU IDIOT! THAT’S WHAT I WANT, I WANT YOU” She screams too. “I…want… _You”_ she breathes out falling onto the floor crying.

Ashlyn just stares at her, processing what just happened in just 10 minutes.

What the fuck. She thinks.


	4. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Direction - Over Again 
> 
> Okay, so in each chapter I'll use a different song, so you can read it with the song (: Thank you!!

Ashlyn looks at Ali in shock at her confession.   
  
Ali is still down on the floor when she hears Kyle’s voice.  
“Alex?” He says looking for her, he looks around and his eyes go wide at the scene in front of him, Ashlyn with a shocked expression and Ali on the floor crying.   
“Ashlyn” he says looking at her.  
“Kyle hey” she says, surprised. Turning her head to look again at Ali.  
“I…I’m sorry” she says before she starts to run.  
“Ashlyn wait!” He says running after her. “Ashlyn wait!” He says again leaving Ali inside the store. Ashlyn stops not tuning around.  
“Here's my number” he says desperate stepping behind her and slipping a piece of paper in her back pocket. “I need to talk to you” he says.  
“What you Krieger people have with talking?” She says angry turning around “I don't have nothing to hear from you”.  
“Dude, co-“ he tries to say.  
“Don't ‘Dude’ me now Kyle” she says coldly, turning around to leave.   
“Ashlyn for the love of god, you need to listen to us okay? He starts. “She didn't have another option, she really didn't have” he says.  
“Yeah right cheating was the only option” she says “Listen Kyle I have to go, it's late and I'm tired, Bye.” She says turning around.  
“Ashlyn listen to me okay?” He says “Or call me in a few days, don't talk to her but talk to me”.   
“I'll call you”she says “Bye Kyle”.  
“Call soon, please” he says “I know there's a chance for you and-“  
“No Kyle there's no chance, there will be another chance” she says with confidence. Kyle just stares at her in shocked looking how's she's leaving.

* * *

  
A soon as Ashlyn disappeared Kyle ran Inside the store finding his sister in the same position.  
“Alex, let's go home” he says softly, touching her shoulder.  
She looks up at him “Is she gone?” She says in a broken whisper.  
He nod “Yes” he says.  
“I can't move” she says with a small smile.  
“Well, lucky you!”he says “You have a very strong brother who can carry you young lady” he flex his arms, picking Ali up, making Ali giggle.   
“Wait!”she says “My gummies”.  
“You’re something else”he says looking for her gummies, they paid them and went outside. “Let's go home” A few minutes in the road he notice how quiet she is “What are you feeling?” He asks worried.  
“Honestly?” She says, Kyle nods “Hope” she says with a small smile.

* * *

  
“This can't be real” she says when she arrived home, trying to control another panic attack “it's impossible, I'm dreaming, yeah yeah, I'm dreaming, this Is a horrible nightmare I'll wake up soon, I'm not in DC I'm in Florida with Grams and Chris and…..and shit! Please this can't be happening” she says nervously.  
“Calm down Harris, deep breathes, control yourself…breatheeeeee” she says to herself.

* * *

  
“Are you sure you're okay? He asks once again when they're getting ready for bed.  
She was in her bed staring at the window when Kyle enter her bedroom “I'm not okay, I'm worried, I'm nervous a good nervous though” she says turning to look at him “I know we fought but Kyle….” She takes a deep breath “You didn't feel how her heart was beating when I hugged her” she says feeling a few tears on her checks.  
“You what?!?!” He says in shock.  
“I hugged her” she says biting her lower lip “I know I can't believe it either but really, it was beating so fast the same way like before, she still feels something I know she does” she says with a smile “Okay we need a plan” she says standing up from the bed.   
“We?” He says with a smirk “I don't want her to be my girlfriend Alex” he says in a teasing tone.  
She laughs “True, but you're going to help me” she says.  
“Alright Al, anything for you” he says smiling at her, ever since the break up Kyle always felt guilty, in a way he was, but Ali never thought that, she always knew it was her own and their’s dad fault.  
She notice the guilty on his face, walks to him and hug him. “You know”She starts “It wasn't your fault Ky” she says pulling back to look at him smiling, trying to assure him that it really wasn't.  
“Yes, yes it was” he says staring at the floor.  
“No Kyle it was Dad” she says “He did it, not you, stop beating yourself” she put 2 fingers under his chin to make him look at her, the regret on his face makes her feel horrible.   
“Still Alex” he says “I'm sorry I couldn't protect you more, If I could I will turn back in time and change everything, I was a coward” he says defeated, looking at the ground again.  
“Kyle listen to me Okay?” She put both hands on each sides of his face to make him look at her “Like you said before, You didn't have another choice” she assured him “We didn't have another choice”.  
“I'm sor-“ he tries to say.   
“Stop, come here” she says pulling him for a crushing hug “I love you so much, you're my hero” she says, both siblings with big grins on their faces.

* * *

  
Few days has passed, and Ashlyn never called, Kyle was a mess, he really wanted to talk to her, to change things, to fix his mistake. It wasn't until the next week when both siblings were having dinner in the kitchen when his phone starts to ring, it was a unknown number so he thought it was Ashlyn.   
“Hello?” He says standing from the table leaving Ali confused.  
“Kyle,hey” she says, clearing her throat “it's Ashlyn” she says.  
“Ash, hey how are you?” He says relief at the moment when she said her name, finally they would set a time to talk, to discuss everything and maybe start everything all over again. Or maybe no?   
“I’m fine thanks” she starts “Umm…I'm just calling to apologise, I didn't mean to make Ali cry, you know to make a scene” she says biting her lower lip. The real reason why she was calling it's because she couldn't bring herself to admit that she really wanted to know what happened 11 years ago.   
He smiles, it was incredible how someone can be so worried about someone who practically just broke her heart, this girl always made sure to keep Ali safe, not even once, not even that time when his dad found them trying to sneak out of the house, he was drunk, and like Ali says, when he's pissed his somebody else, He punched Ashlyn like there was no tomorrow, thankfully Ali stepped between them, he pulled her by her arm, leaving a few Marks of his strong grip on her forearm, when Ali screamed in pain all Ashlyn could think was to protect her, she got up and pushed him away, stepping in front of Ali again, she really would have done anything to keep her safe, and maybe now too.  
“You're an amazing person, you know that” he says smiling.  
“What?” She asks confused. Not entirely confused she knows Kyle knows how her brain works when it comes to Ali, but she acted like she didn't know.   
“You still cares about her, don't you? He says, still with a smile.  
“I have to go Kyle, I was just calling for that” she says, unable to answer the question.  
“Wait” he says trying to keep her on the phone “You want to meet for some coffee maybe next week?” He asks a bit nervous.  
“Kyl-“ she takes a deep breath.  
“I promise I won't take her” he assures her.  
After debating a few seconds she finally answers “Okay” she agree, still nervous.  
“Thank you” he says with relief “Meet me at 5 there okay?” He says “And Ashlyn, please be there” he says.  
“Yeah, Good Night Kyle” she says.  
“Night Ash” he says before he hung up the phone smiling, When he turns around he sees Ali leaning in the door frame, apparently she listen the conversation, maybe All the conversation, her face with a hurt expression.  
“Alex..” He says, taking a deep breath.  
“You really won't take me?” She says anger in her voice.  
“Al-“ he tries but he's being cut by a Pissed Ali.  
“Don't lie” she says walking to be in front of him.  
“No” he admits.  
“Why?” She says with a shaky voice.  
“It will be better this way” h says placing both hands in each shoulder “Trust me” he assures her.  
After debating to believe him or not she finally answer “Okay” she says “Please Kyle just don't push her away please” she practically begs.   
“Never again” he says smiling at her. Ali returns it.  
Maybe after all, everything can start all over again.  
Maybe.

* * *

  
Later that night her phone rings, the name on the screen makes her want to throw up.  
“Jason hey” she greets him.  
“I'm still you're boyfriend you know that” he says coldly, 3 weeks since the last time they spoke to each other, he never attempted to call her because both knew who needed to apologise. Ali.   
“Ja-“ she tries, but she can't say what he want to hear.   
“Do you feel something for me?” He asks.  
“I'm sorry” she admits, she really feels guilty, Jason in a good guy, sweet, handsome, gentleman, a dream, but he wasn't Ashlyn.  
“Me too” he says heartbroken “I'll call you later” he says before hanging up.   
She just stare at the phone on her lap when she hears a knock on the doorframe “Hey” says Kyle “You okay?” He asks, he listen most of the conversation so he didn't hesitate to know how she feels.  
“Fine” she says simply.

* * *

  
All week was a nightmare for Ashlyn, all could she think about was about that, she in a million years would imagine herself going to talk with the brother of the girl who broke her heart, but now here she is waiting for him.   
“Ashlyn hey, I'm sorry you know how's traffic in DC, it's crazy right? He says when he arrived 10 minutes late, trying to light the moment.   
“Yeah” she says.  
“So, Ho-how was your week” he asks trying again to light the talk.   
“Get to the point Kyle” she says harshly.  
“Ashlyn listen” he starts “I know what you think that she cheated o-“  
“Oh she did it”mashed says coldly, looking straight to his eyes.   
“Let me talk please” he says.  
“Go ahead” she says crossing her legs.  
“She didn't”he starts “okay, technically she did, but it was our father’s fault” he tries to make her understand.   
“What?” She says “Now your dad is the one who made her cheat on me?” He says angry.   
“Don't act like you don't know how's he Ashlyn…” he says. Everything came back to her mind at that moment.

* * *

  
 _They were back from school, they were in Ali's house, watching a movie in her room cuddling and kissing, when they heard the rooms door crack open._  
 _“Alex?” He says._  
 _“Dad…hey umm” both girls stand up from the bed, she tried to say but the nervousness made her scared, he didn't know about her, in fact Nobody knew about them, except Kyle, she was beyond scared but she thought that was the moment to tell him the Truth “This is Ashlyn” she said “She’s my....um…my Girlfriend” she said biting her lower lip, nervous at the reaction his dad would take._  
 _“Nice to meet you sir” Ashlyn said sticking her hand out for him to shake, but he just stares at her, emotionless._  
 _“Dad?” Ali asks after s few seconds without him saying a word, but suddenly he spoke._  
 _“Get out of my house” he said harshly._  
 _“Dad!” Ali says, stepping in front of him, shocked how he was acting._  
 _“Move Alex” he says not leaving his eyes from Ashlyn who's in shocked too._  
 _“No!” Ali says stepping back to be near Ashlyn, she softened when she felt two strong hands grabbing her hips gently._  
 _“Alex, I'll go, I'll see you later” Ashlyn said loud enough to for Ali's dad to hear “Call me if you need me okay baby?” She whispered before she left the room and the house._  
 _“Dad!” What's your problem?” She says pissed at her father._  
 _“I don't want you near that girl” he says coldly._  
 _“What?” She says in shock “Why?”_  
 _“Alex, you're a Krieger, and you certainly know what that means, she's not good enough to for you and this family” he said angrily._  
 _“Emm, no I don't and I don't care, I love her” she said, with a confident voice._  
 _“Well, you can't see her anymore” he said ._  
 _“Well, guess what dad?” She says “I will keep seeing her” she said with a devilish grin._  
 _“Really?” He asked._  
 _“Really” she said._  
 _“Let's see about that” he said before turning around to leave, At that point she was beyond scared, she really didn't know his boundaries._  
 _“Alex” she heard her favourite voice called for her, it was Ashlyn outside her bedroom window, there was a tree right outside, it wasn't easy climbed that tree, but love can do anything right?_  
 _“Ash, baby you need to go” she said running to close the door and then to the window._  
 _“No, I want to stay here with you” Ashlyn said taking her hand in her own. Looking at her with concern._  
 _“He's just mad I'll fix it I'll call you tomorrow Okay?” She said running her other hand on her check smiling at how Ashlyn protected her “Please leave baby, you don't know how he is when he's angry” she tries again“Please leave I’ll call you tomorrow” she said once more but then she saw how Ashlyn was standing on the tree “Ash?” She asked._  
 _“I..I can't, I’m stock” she said blushing._  
 _“What?” She asked and then saw how her right foot was stock with a few branches “Oh my god Ashlyn” she said, trying not to laugh, so her dad wouldn't come back._  
 _“Yeah” she says rubbing the back of her neck “This Is so embarrassing” she said._  
 _“Not even a bit” Ali said smiling at her “Thank you for take care of me”she said pulling her for a sweet kiss._  
 _“I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you Princess” Ashlyn said after a few seconds resting their foreheads together, joining their lips again._  
 _“As much as I want you to stay here with me, you need to go” she said pecking her lips a few times._  
 _“I know, promise me you'll call” she said caressing her hair._  
 _“I promise” she said with a smile “Now go Romeo” she winked._  
 _“I love you” Ashlyn said, with a goofy grin._  
 _“I love you too” Ali said, matching her grin._  
 _Ahhhhh, Young love_.


	5. Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and sorry that this one's short I'll post another one today, hope you like it! :D
> 
> Bruno Mars - Grenade

After the meeting Ashlyn’s head was spinning, even though Kyle explain part of the situation she was very confuse. Kyle went back with Ali who by the way was walking all around the house like crazy until Kyle arrived.

 

“Kyle!” She screamed when she saw him enter the house “tell me everything, and I mean EVERYTHING!” She said with a firm voice.

 

“Easy!” He said serious “nothing’s fix let me tell you that first, but I do think and I told her that you guys need to meet for coffee or something” he said.

 

“And she agreed?” She asked nervously.

 

“No” he said and saw how her shoulders slumped “and also yes” he finished looking how Ali get that glimpse of hope in her eyes.

 

“Be clear Kyle!” She screamed obviously desperate.

 

“I gave her my number so she could contact me in case she change her mind and she just nod so that’s good Alex!” He said trying to cheer her up.

 

He saw how her shoulders slumped and turn around to sit in the couch, Kyle just stares at her. After a couple of minutes of silence Kyle broke the silence.

 

“This is meant to be” he said out of the nowhere that caught Ali off guard.

 

“What?” She asked.

 

“This is meant to be Alex, you and she are meant to be” he said firmly.

 

“Ky-“she tried but was cut.

 

“Shut up and listen to me” he started Ali just stared at him wide eyes. “This is meant to be, you two are meant to be, and nothing will change that, not even that stupid thing dad asked you to do all this years ago do you hear me? You will fight for this, for her for both of you, you will never give up because Alex I swear and I mean it I swear” by this time both sibling had tears running down their cheeks “If you give up I know you will never be happy you haven’t been happy at all actually, this is the time, she gave everything for you and now is your turn, show me that my little Alex  is there, the one who used to be a fighter a warrior is still there, please tell me she’s still there I miss her so so much Alex please….” He said his head was down his shoulders slumped, he was broken.

 

What have I ever done to deserve a brother like him? She asked herself, she stood from the couch and crushed him In a hug, both sibling holding tight to each other.

 

“I’m here” she said pulling back so she can see him. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere again”.

 

* * *

 

 

Ashlyn was a mess, she was feeling like she has two heads just remembering the conversation with Kyle.

 

_“Yeah I know how he is, that doesn’t change the fact that she cheated and asked me to never see her again” she said angry._

 

_“Ashlyn that was all on my dead I swear to god” he said trying to convince her._

_“Yeah so I assume that you beating the shit out of me was on him too? Or the way you both treated me for a fuckin month? Or the reason why she never showed up at least at 3 of our dates?, stop trying to make yourself and Ali look good you both are a piece of art if you ask me “ she laughed sarcastically._

_That’s it. Kyle lost it._

_“Yeah so it was better for you that I wouldn’t beat the shit out of you and let you go inside and be killed by my father? Who by the way had a knife?” He said angrily. “Oh and just for your information if Ali had gone to those dates he would had punched her and she knew that the moment you saw her like that you would lost it and go and try to punch my father, she didn’t showed up because she knew you will always be protect her, we know how our father was Ashlyn and we know he would had killed you the moment you crossed that damn door” he said looking straight at her “ so yeah she is a piece of art for protecting you” he finished with a few tears._

_Ashlyn just stared at him, wide eyed, she couldn’t form words, part of her wanted to believe him but it was hard. Kyle was desperate to leave all the memories of her father beating him up and slapping Ali was killing him he needed to get out of there now._

_“You should talk to her” he said and she shook her head no he sigh “here’s my number if you change your mind” he said slipping a piece of paper with his number in the coffee table he then stood up and left without a word._

 

She was crying punching the walls screaming. But for the first time in 11 years she softened and remembered, not just a stupid memory no no, this one. The ONE:…..their love story.


	6. Love Story (Part: I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read the flashback in chapter 2 (12 years ago...) so you can understand this haha. it's going to be in like 3 or 4 parts so I can write enough of their story :) 
> 
> Love Story - Talylor Swift

The Monday after the party Ashlyn couldn’t stop smiling, hell the entire weekend and when she saw her again at school she thought she was flying, she walked behind her and said.

“Excuse me Miss.” She started making Ali smile and then turned around “I have strict orders to not let you carry those books to the classroom” said Ashlyn pointing to the books she was holding.

“Yeah? And who is going to carry them? She asked with a smirk.

Ashlyn just smiled she didn’t even answer she just took the books from her. “Come on Princess” Ashlyn said mooting her to follow her.

“Princess?” Ali asked. “That’s a new one” she giggled.

“I mean…it fit” Ashlyn said looking at her with a big grin. Ali blushed and mumble a “thanks”.

“Alright, let me see which class you have” Ashlyn said taking the Schedule from her hands, she studied the classes and couldn’t suppress a smile when she saw that at least 5 of their classes were together.

“Well princess, I have bad news for you” she said and Ali looked confused. “You will only have 3 classes without me” she said with a fake sad face.

“Are you serious!?” Ali asked “I was hoping not to have any with you” she teased. “You distract me too much”.

Ashlyn faked being offended but ending up laughing. “You wish princess! I know I’m irresistible” she teased back and flexed her biceps.

 _Yes you are_ , Ali thought. “Shut up and let’s go” Ali ended up saying and laughing grabbing Ashlyn by her bicep.

 

* * *

 

 

Days, weeks were like this, both women spending time with each other as much as possible, they couldn’t get enough of each other, it was clear the attraction towards each other but neither said anything until they were in a party with their friends and Ali was with a good looking guy for more than an hour, Ashlyn was boiling with jealousy, she was more sad than anything but didn’t say anything to anyone, they arrived together at the party and Ashlyn really wanted to stay next to Ali all night but things went wrong when she went to the bathroom and when she come back that guy was with Ali, she couldn’t pull herself to go to Ali, she saw how he was making her smile and laugh. When she had had enough she tried to walk towards them but Pinoe got in the way.

“Let her be dude” she said laughing and handling her a beer. She thought things will get better when Ali looked at her and smile, maybe she will ask her to go to her, but instead of that she just showed thumbs up and a wink, that broke her, she flashed a weak smile and a thumbs up before turning to her friends, she sigh and took a sip of her beer.

An hour later Ali finally went back to find her.

“Hey you” she said with a big grin, happy to see her again.

“Sup” was the only answer she got from Ashlyn, who turned around with her friends again, Ali was shocked Ashlyn never say “Sup” to her, that wasn’t them, they were love stares and sweet touches (not in a sexual way) hugging each other a lot and wiping food of each other’s face or Ashlyn placing her hand in the small part of her back and Ali placing her hands around her neck. They were  big smiles and a lot of laughs but no this type of things, so she was caught off ward.

“Hey” she said grabbing Ashlyn by the forearm and turning her around “Something’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nope” she said looking anywhere but Ali. _Something IS wrong_ , Ali thought. “Are you su-“.

“He looks nice” Ashlyn said out of the nowhere “Yeah.. he is” she said a bit confused.

“You should maybe go back with him” she said with a bitter tone sipping her beer.

“No, because I want to be with you” she said with a little smile hoping Ashlyn will soften this time.

“Yeah, well I’m busy so you shouldn’t waste your time” she said with a firm face. Still not looking at Ali.

“Busy?” Ali asked annoyed “Drinking and dancing is busy for you?”

“Yes” Ashlyn answered.

“Alright then” she started “Steve’s better company anyway” she said harshly. She didn’t mean it, but she didn’t like the attitude Ashlyn was giving her, she turned around and leave, a few steps forward she looked behind her shoulder and watched Ashlyn walking with her heath down and slumped shoulders, she regretted that comment right away.

Ali couldn’t focus in the conversation with Steve, she was looking everywhere trying to find Ashlyn and he noticed.

“Ali?” he said “Are you listening to me?” he waved her hand in front of Ali.

“Sorry what?” she asked.

“I see, well I have to-“ he started but Ali didn’t even let him finish.

“Yeah Bye Steve, nice to meet you” she said and left. She was truly worried about Ashlyn.

 

* * *

 

 

She was in the second floor staring at the sky with another beer, she was crying she never thought someone would make her feel like this just with 3 words.

“Beautiful sky isn’t it?” She heard her favorite voice said. Ali was in the doorframe watching her lovely at her “Ash?”.

“Yeah?” she finally answered, not looking at her, she really didn’t want her to see her cry.

“I’m sorry about what I said downstairs” she said playing with her fingers.

“Well you sounded very sure” Ashlyn said.

“I was mad and I’m sorry” she said.

“Yeah, okay” was the only thing Ashlyn said.

“Yeah okay?” Ali asked “that’s it? No apologies for being cold or not caring about me at all?”

“I didn’t do anything” she defended herself.

“You’ve never been cold with me” she said sad.

“Didn’t want to interrupt the conversation with you little boyfriend.”

 _That’s it._ It hit her like a bus she couldn’t keep a smirk.

“Is that all about?” she asked “Oh my god! Ashlyn Harris is Jealous!” she screamed laughing.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Ashlyn said blushed.

“Yes you are” Ali said walking so sit next to her.

“But really Ali, it’s cool I get it” she said wiping a few tears.

“You get what dummy?” she laughed and rested her head in her shoulder.

Ashlyn sigh “Nothing” she said.

A few minutes without a word Ali finally found her words.

“You know” she started “I wanted to be with you instead” she said biting her lip.

Ashlyn laughed “Yeah right, why waste your time with me when you have a good looking guy with a cool hair and blue eyes an-“

“Stop that Ash” Ali said irritated at how Ashlyn didn’t see herself as she see her. Perfect.

“What?” She started turning to look at Ali “It’s true, I’m just a dumb Florida surfer wit-“

“With the most beautiful soul” she said fixing herself so she could be in front of Ashlyn “A beautiful smile, a cute laugh, a sweet dimple” she said pinching when Ashlyn smiled.

“And the most precious pair or hazel eyes that have me captivated since day one…” was the last thing Ali said before pressing her lips to Ashlyn.


	7. Love Story (Part: II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes! hope you like it! don't fogert to leave comments :)  
> Happy New Year!! :D

They kissed until they both lost their breath when they finally pulled away they pressed their foreheads together. By now, Ali was on Ashlyn’s lap with her hands around her neck and Ashlyn’s holding her hips.

“Ale-“Ashlyn tried to say but was cut off by a quick peck.

“Shh” Ali said touching her lips.

They stood there, looking at each other, teaching faces, stealing quick kisses until Ashlyn spoke.

“This is weird” she said and Ali giggled making Ashlyn smile.

“Yeah it is” Ali said creasing her cheeks.

And it suddenly hit her “Al, listen we are both drunk and I’m sorry” she started “Shit, I’m so sorry” she said helping Ali get off of her lap so she could stand up. “I’m so so sorry Alex”.

“What are you saying” she ask confused.

“You’re drunk and it was my fault and I’m sorry, you’re so important to me Alex, God I’m such an idiot!” she said walking around the room.

“Ashlyn calm down, I’m not drunk” she said placing her hands in her shoulders, looking up at her.

“Yes you are, you taste like alcohol” she said “And that’s nothing like you, I mean you’re straight!” she screamed, pushing herself away from Ali.

“Oh my god Ashlyn!” she said laughing covering her mouth “Of course I drink dummy that doesn’t mean I’m drunk” she said smiling “And about being straight, I don’t really what’s going on really…but I don’t know I’ve wanted to do that since we met” she said biting her lip.

“No, that’s not true” Ashlyn said still shocked. She actually was that. Shocked. She couldn’t believe this girl, the girl of her dreams right here was telling her that, she actually wanted the same.

“Oh and tell me why” she replied crossing her arms over her chest with a challenging look.

“Be-..Because… I already told you” She said looking at her feet.

“Oh is that so” she asked “Remind me then” Ashlyn shook her head no.

“Why not”.

“Because no, that’s it” Ashlyn said still not looking up. “Look Al, I’m sorry okay, if you don’t to talk to me ever again I-…I understand” feeling a few tears forming on her eyes She said before walking off to the bathroom. Ali very confused immediately followed her pulling her back against her front hugging her from behind.

“Tell me the truth, don’t shout me out like this Ash, not again” she said kissing her covered back. Ashlyn leaned on the sink and took a deep breathe, she like…no, love the feeling of Ali’s arms around her torso, they stood like that for about 10 minutes until Ash finally spoke.

“I don’t like people toying me” she said in a small voice that Ali barely heard. Ali immediately look over her shoulder and saw how slumped her shoulders were, she looked so small it broke her heart.

“What are you talking about Ash, what do you mean” she asked retracting her arms and grabbing her forearm to turn her around so they were facing.

“You don’t know me” she said “Not fully”

“Well, guess what” she asked with a little smile placing a finger under Ash’s chin so she could see her. “The night is still young” she said placing a kiss on her cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

4 hours, that was the time it took Ashlyn to tell her past, how a Florida girl came all the way to DC to live because she was humiliated back there and her grandma wanted to get her out of there. It was hard for her, how you explain someone you were bullied? How you explain (correction) not just someone but the girl you like that a few years back you fell in love and the only thing the girl did was embarrass her, treating her like crap, using her, toying her.

The only feeling Ashlyn has ever felt of “love” is pain. That’s what Ali learn that night, neither her parents taught her that, she didn’t have childhood, her mom never read a book at night or cradle her in her arms when she fell and was crying, her dad never taught her how to ride a bike or make her feel special, they actually used her and her brother to get money for drugs or alcohol, if it wasn’t for their grandparents they wouldn’t be alive.

And now here she is telling this beautiful girl all her past, why she’s scared, she had never open up to anyone neither her best friend With, by the end of all the stories both girl where laying in the bed Ali on her back and Ashlyn practically on top of her, both very clingy to each other, Ashlyn was so vulnerable and broken and Ali wanted nothing more than keep her safe forever.

“Ash…I-“ She tried but Ashlyn cut her. “Don’t, I don’t like pity” she said

“It’s not pity Ashlyn I-...I wish I could take all that pain I really wish, I’m sorry” she said hugging her tightly..and then it hit her, how she treated Ashlyn when she got mad, now she get why she reacted so bad.

“Ashlyn I’m sorry how a treated you” she said crying.

Ashlyn pulled away from her and sit, her back against the headboard, Ai did the same.

“It’s okay the feeling was familiar” she said with a sad smile. That broke Ali’s heart even more.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days after Happy Ashlyn was back, laughing with friends, making jokes, everything went back to normal and it felt right for both girls, neither of them talked about the kiss or anything, but they did feel different like a stronger connection.

Ali had chemistry class and Ash Literature and Ali had been thinking this few days about asking Ashlyn out, it scared Ali though she never have been with a girl before so she didn’t know how to do this but she took the risk and text her.

11:05 a.m. Alex: Hey you! (:

11:07 a.m. Ash: What’s up? Missing me already? :P

11:10 a.m. Alex: Actually yeah! I want to talk to you asap!!!! <3

11:10 a.m. Ash: Should I worry? :S

11:10 a.m. Alex: I just type a heart Ashlyn! What do you think? Haha (;

11:11 a.m. Ash: Okay Okay! I’ll see you in your locker, see you in a bit princess, and pay attention to class :P

11:11 a.m. Ash: it’s 11:11 Alex make a wish!!!! :D

 

Ali couldn’t stop the smile on her face she really liked whit girl, she made her wish before locking her cellphone.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ali get to her locker Ashlyn was already there, “Hey you!” Ashlyn said when she look up and saw a big smile on Ali’s face “Why so happy princess?” she asked.

“Nothing” she lied. “Come with me” she said grabbing Ashlyn’s hand and lead her out to the soccer field and sitting in the stands.

“You okay?” asked Ashlyn looking truly concerned about the burnette when she didn0t say nothing.

“Yeah yeah I was just…mmm you know…wondering if..you would like to go on a date?...with me” she said with a shy smile.

“What?” the blonde asked shocked.

“A date Ash” she said with a shy smile.

“Are you serious?” she said

“If you don’t want it’s okay, I unde-“ she tried but Ashlyn picked her up spinning her around in her arms.

“I WOULD LOVE TO!” She screamed making Ali laugh, after a few seconds she set Ali down on her feet and both girl stare deeply into each other’s eyes, Ali’s hands on her neck and Ashlyn’s around her waist.

“It came true” Ali said out of the nowhere.

“What was that princess” Ashlyn said giggling caught off ward with her comment but smiling anyway.

“My wish” she said smiling up at her.  


	8. Love Story (Part: III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!! so so so sorry for the delay!

Even though Ali asked her out, Ashlyn said she really wanted to picked her up, so here she is, sweating, nervous as fuck, she walk to the door and knocks, she takes a few deep breathes calming herself down until Ali opens the door _holy shit_ , she thought, now she really feels that she will pass out. Ali in a white beautiful sundress that falls a little below her knees, with slightly make up and her hair dart around her shoulders, she just stares at her wide eyed.

“Mmm Hey?” Ali says blushing.

“H-Hi” Ashlyn says pulling her left hand behind her back reveling a small yellow flower “Thi-This is for you” she says extending her hand so Ali could take it.

“Thanks” she says shyly.

They stay there just staring at each other smiling, blushing and Ali can’t stop herself from see how she’s dressing with a white short-sleeve bottom up with Khakis pants Rolled up to her ankles and what makes her smile is that she’s wearing white convers.

“Sorry for the sneakers” Ashlyn says noticing how Ali have been staring at her shoes, now she does feel embarrassed.

“No no, you look perfect, amazing” she says reassuring her, still smiling.

“Thanks” she said shyly.

“You know what?” Ali says having an incredible idea.

“What?” Ashlyn says a bit panicked.

“Hold on a sec okay?” she asked turning around and going upstairs leaving Ashlyn there very very panicked. _Shit I ruined everything, I’m so stupid_ , she thought.  Her head falling until she heard Ali coming back outside.

“Done” she says smiling mooting her too look at her feet. When Ashlyn does she can’t keep the smile on her face when she notice that Ali changed her little white shoes that she was wearing for a pair of white converse like Ashlyn.

“You ready?” Ali says stepping in front of Ashlyn who’s still speechless she just nods, and before she notice Ali is pecking her lips.

 _That’s it, I’m going to die, she’s so beautiful._ Ashlyn thought, and she just nods, graving Ali’s hand. They walk few minutes luckily there was a small and nice restaurant near her house.

“Why so quite?” Asked Ali after a few minutes, their hands were still locked the sky was beautiful, like for a perfect date for both of them, and Ashlyn was…well…Dying.

“Mmmm yeah..ammm sorry I-…I’m just nervous I think” she said. _My god Ashlyn stop sweating,_ she told herself _._

“Why? Is only me” Ali said looking at her, she thought how someone so beautiful, talented, sweet person can be this insecure, after all the party scenario days ago she looked at her so different, she really want to take care of this girl and her heart, so before Ashlyn could reply that by the way she kept quiet long enough Ali leaned up and kiss her cheek using her other hand to hold her neck, she kept her lips there for a few seconds and smiled when she felt Ashlyn relax a bit, when she pulled away she bit her lip when she saw Ashlyn blushed.

“Exactly, is you…I like you” she said finally looking at her, she was feeling butterflies in her stomach after that sweet kiss that left her cheek burning.

Ali just smiles at her a big big nose crinkle “I like you too Ash” she said “This is the first time maybe that I see you this nervous, am I really going out with Ashlyn Harris” she asked with a smirk that earned a laugh from her date.

“The first time?!” she asked “Since I met you I’ve always felt nervous around you, just look at you!” she said pointing at her making Ali blush now.

“Stop” she said giggling hiding her face in her arm blushing.

“Never” she said kissing her hair. They arrived to a small local restaurant, they already had a table so the waiter lead them out to the patio, Ashlyn pull Ali’s chair for her “Here you go Princess” she said.

“Thank you” Ali said, “This is so nice, I’ve never been here before and it’s near home, how you knew about this place?” she asked looking around.

“I was looking around on internet and this place pop out, it’s nice isn’t it?” she asked. Ali was so wrapped up in the sky full of stars that actually gave the opportunity to Ashlyn to stare at her, here she was thank god not sweating anymore with this beautiful girl, she didn’t help herself and placed her hand on top of Ali’s that was resting on the table, that got Ali’s attention she looked at Ashlyn and smiled.

“Yeah it is, it’s perfect thank you” both women were looking at each other eyes smiling from ear to ear.

 _Boy I’m so screwed,_ Both thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later after the date everything was perfect for both of them, spending all of their free time together, and both couldn’t be happier, they sat together in the bus, secretly holding hands.

They were in the rooftop of Ashlyn’s grandmother house with two pillows a blanket and a little music player, staring at the sky, Ali’s head was on top of Ashlyn’s chest and they were holding hands on Ali’s stomach, when perfect by Ed Sheeran pop out Ashlyn had an idea.

“Come on princess” she said motion her to stand up, Ali looked at her confused but when Ashlyn held her hand out for her to take she couldn’t help but smile and gladly took her hand, Ashlyn pulled her against her, she put her right hand in the small part of her back while Ali put her left hand in the back of her shoulder and with her left hand she took Ali’s and held it near their hearts.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

Ali pressed her forehead against Ashlyn’s chin, Ashlyn didn’t waste a moment and kissed her forehead.

 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow_

_Your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Ashlyn move her lips so they were next Ali’s ear and start singing. “Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms, barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song, when you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it darling you look perfect tonight” they stood like that, slowly dancing until the song ended. Ashlyn was so nervous Ali haven’t looked at her or said anything, when she heard a quite sob her heart start beating faster, she thought something was wrong.

“Perfect” She heard her favorite voice said, then Ali looked up with tears in her eyes, she grabbed Ashlyn’s face with both of her hands and press their lips together, when they pulled away both with their eyes closed but with big smiles Ali said “You’re perfect, so damn perfect”.


End file.
